Something I want to ask you
by Dark Avenger01
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote...very short....SEDDIE! NOW BEING CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just a little thingy I wrote to keep my writing skills up and my brain fresh and all that jazz....just a little Seddie drabble...hope everyone likes!**

* * *

He didn't know why she got to him the way she did. Maybe it was her hair; or perhaps it was her blue eyes. Or maybe it was the way she could down a bucket of chicken in twenty minutes. Whatever the reason, Freddie had it bad for Sam Puckett.

And I mean _bad_.

The boy would spend his time at home thinking about her; his moments in school when he could afford to daydream, he found that she invaded his thoughts instead of Carly. He didn't know why...but he sure wasn't complaining. Besides...if he tried to, he'd be too embarrassed to even admit to it in the first place. And it didn't stop there, oh no.

When they would film _iCarly_ he had to do his best to remain focused. Otherwise, he'd spend his time staring at Sam. Which...is something he would like to avoid being caught doing....for several reasons.

Freddie knew that someday, he'd muster up the courage to ask Sam out....and perhaps the ability to resist the beating she'd give him afterwards as well... But, it was something he knew he had to do. So...picking up his cell phone, he dialed her number.

It rang once....

It rang twice....

It rang a third time.....

It was by this point Freddie was starting to lose courage about doing this. It was then, he heard the all too familiar voice of the girl he had desired.

"What do you want, Fredweirdo?" Sam gruffly spoke into the phone.

"Sam...there's something I want to ask you...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know, I know....I haven't been around (with good reason)....and only two people asked me to continue this...okay...only one...and the other merely asked if I was going to leave it as it was...but, I decided to just add a little more to it just cause. Anyway, I'm going to add a little more to this, if anyone really cares (my writing I feel is a bit rusty).**

**Anyway, let's continue this thing, shall we?  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The thing that states I don't own any of these people.

"I…uh…." Freddie stammered.

"Well? What is it, Fredwina?" Sam snapped back into the other end.

"I…ah….did you manage to get that English assignment done?" he blurted out. He could just imagine her rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone.

"Since when do I write down assignments, diphthong?" she sneered back. "Anyway, if that's all you decided to waste breath on asking me, I'm going back to what I was doing before you ruined my dork-free evening."

"Sure," he muttered and somberly hung up the phone. He just sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "…This is gonna be harder than I thought," he muttered to himself. He sat down in front of his computer, woke it up from sleep mode, and decided to browse the web. It wasn't long, however, before he was IM'ed by Carly.

**_CarlyShay210:_** Hey Freddie! What's up?

**_TechManFreddie:_** Not much; talked to Sam a moment ago. Asked if she had the English assignment done yet.

**_CarlyShay210:_** You tried to ask out Sam again, didn't you?

**_TechManFreddie:_** I'm that transparent, am I? lol

**_CarlyShay210:_** lol; It's okay, Freddie. It's not something you can just immediately do, y'know? Besides, she'd kill you for a dozen reasons at least.

**_TechManFreddie:_** Like she needs more than one reason? Or any for that matter?

**_CarlyShay210:_** lol

**_CarlyShay210:_** Don't be so dramatic, Freddie! It'll all work out…you just need to…well….not be you.

**_TechManFreddie:_** Gee…thanks Carly! Nice to know that I can come to you for these inspirational pep talks!

**_CarlyShay210:_** lol

**_CarlyShay210:_** Sorry…I get it from Spencer. He's not any better than I am. Did I mention how he tried to give me the sex talk?

**_TechManFreddie:_** Yikes! I'm sorry you had to go through that. Then again…I deal with a level of that kind of crazy on a daily basis.

**_CarlyShay210:_** Yeah, well…I still wouldn't trade my brother for your mother any day of the week.

**_TechManFreddie:_** You don't need to remind me; lol

**_TechManFreddie:_** Anyway, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Maybe things will look better tomorrow morning. Thank god we've got the next week off. Night Carly!

**_CarlyShay210:_** Night Freddie! Go have Sam dreams!

**_TechManFreddie:_** Not funny Carly. I'll see you tomorrow.

**_TechManFreddie has signed out_**

****************

Across the hall…

****************

Carly watched as Freddie signed out and smiled. _Poor Freddie_, she thought to herself. _He just needs a shot of confidence. And I think I can help him! _With that, Carly turned off her computer and walked over to her bed. _Of course, I'll have to wait until next week to implement my plan to help Freddie!_

She then turned off the light, and went to bed; her mind abuzz with how to give Freddie the confidence he needed to ask out Sam.

* * *

**Well kids....as I said, my writing is really rusty...but I'm back! *waits for crickets* And...as I always say....until next time!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone that's reviewed and has commented previously! Thank you everyone! XxThe Penny TreasurexX, I'm sorry to hear that things have been bad for you! :( I hope things have been a little better for you as of late.**

**Anyway....I think I know what Carly's going to do. And like I said, I'm just adding a little more to it...nothing too lengthy. Anyway...enjoy!  
**

* * *

As hard as she tried to sleep, Carly just couldn't. Her mind was too busy working on how to give Freddie that boost of confidence he needed to ask out Sam. She sat up in bed and looked over to her dresser. The red, glowing digital clock read 1:37 AM. _Gotta think of a way to help Freddie…but how?_ Carly thought to herself. She brought her knees up to her chest, placed her arms over them and rested her chin on her arms.

"…What could I do to help Freddie? Maybe…I could just talk to Sam for him? Would Sam even be up?" She looked over at her clock again, and the red, glowing numbers went to 1:38 AM. "…Yeah, I'd say she's still up…" Carly got out of bed, walked over to her laptop and signed in. She immediately saw that Sam was also signed in.

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Sam!

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ What up, Carls?

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Not much….you?

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Eh…Frothy decided to go postal on another of my mom's boyfriends

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Oh my god! Is he okay?

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Yeah….just hacked up a hairball, so I'd say he's fine

_**CarlyShay210:**_ …I meant your mom's boyfriend

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Oh; yeah, I'm sure he's fine

_**CarlyShay210:**_ So…have you talked to Freddie?

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ *eye roll* Yeah…the dork called me, asked if I had the English assignment done. Loser…

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Now Sam….he's not a loser

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ You're right….that's giving losers everywhere a bad name; lol

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Sam!

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ What? It's the truth though!

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Well, some girls would find Freddie sweet

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Sweet? _Freddie_? Blecch! You're gonna make me throw up, Carls!

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Oh come on, Sam. You can't tell me you haven't thought about Freddie in a….boyfriend…sort of way?

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Are you trying to make me stop talking to you? 'Cause if you are, then it's working very well, Shay!

_**CarlyShay210:**_ I was merely asking is all, Sam. I mean, a lot of girls would kill to have a guy like Freddie

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ If there was ever a good reason to stay out of prison…

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Sam!

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Now I'm serious!

_**PrincessPuckett:**_ Jeez Carls….what's your deal? Why are you trying to push the dipwad on me?

_**CarlyShay210:**_ Trying to push Freddie on you? I'm not trying to push Freddie on you! What gives you that impression?

_**PrincessPuckett has signed out**_

Carly sighed a mental sigh of relief. _That was a bit close_, she thought to herself. It wasn't until her cell phone rang about a minute later, that she wasn't out of the woods just yet. Nervously, she grabbed the ringing phone, and knew who it was calling her. She answered the phone with a shaky, "H-hello?"

"Okay Carly," Sam spoke into the other end, "what's with you pushing the Fredwenie on me?"

"Well…I wouldn't say I'm pushing him on you, per se…" Carly replied to her best friend.

"Then what would you call it?" Sam snapped back.

"I was just…seeing how open you'd be to the idea of Freddie asking you out!" It wasn't really a lie, Carly told herself, but it was the best response she could come up with that wouldn't really give away what Freddie had been trying to do for the past few days. Sam made some gagging sounds on the other end.

"EEWWW! I'd sooner spend some time actually paying attention in Miss Briggs' class!"

_Okay……so much for me talking to Sam for Freddie_, Carly silently thought in her head. "All right, I was merely curious."

"Why?" Sam quickly snapped back. "What, is the dork planning on asking me out? I mean, why would he? He's not really interested in me anyway…" Sam did her best to mumble that last part; in fact, Carly wasn't even sure she _heard_ Sam correctly.

"Wait…what was that last part?" Carly asked curiously. Sam got embarrassed and quickly covered it up.

"Nothing! I was saying that the dork shouldn't ask me out, 'cause if he did, I'll pound him! …I'm going to bed now. Talk to ya later, Carls!" And with that, Sam hung up the phone. Carly, a small grin on her lips, set her phone down on her desk.

"Okay…that went pretty well…but Freddie still needs that push of confidence without any retaliation on Sam's part." Carly laid back down on her bed. "…Maybe Spencer can give me some suggestions in the morning." And with that, Carly closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah....I know....shameless, obvious Sam liking Freddie....lol....but...I just felt like doing something a tad different anyway. Well, until next time!**


End file.
